


Stars Awaiting

by Dodi3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Childhood Memories, Escaping said formal party, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stargazing, adrienette - Freeform, cute bantering, formal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodi3/pseuds/Dodi3
Summary: "Adriennnn, you can let goooo," The ravenette sing-songed as she detransformed, a surge of pink energy replacing her suit with her formal apparel."I don't want to.""Well, you have to.""Why?" Adrien would've loved to spend the night cradling her."Because there are stars waiting to see you."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stars Awaiting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2020, but I wanted to add my older writings here on Ao3 as well! 
> 
> Definitely had fun visiting this and seeing my writing style then! It's slightly edited, however, for your sake and m i n e .
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Stars.

The sky was studded in an extravagant display of stars. Every twinkling pinprick of light embedded in a navy cape, pearly jewels to complement the piece.

If there was a particular tune for that time of night, he was sure it would've played right then and there, if not for the party that drowned out every other decibel. 

The festivities were held in his mansion's courtyard, and even though he was right at home, his father's intense need for formality during events came first.

It became a hassle to hide the discomfort on his face, the loose strands of his tux nipping at his side every few steps. He wasn’t sure if the designer was in a rush during its development, but it definitely wasn’t his father’s work. Adrien had to admit, his father was awful when it came to actually being there for him, but he was good at his work. His fingers itched to shed the top, but the knowledge that Gabriel would accuse him of ‘unprofessionalism’ and the likely punishment that would follow kept them at bay.

There was only one thing keeping his sanity in check, and it was _her_. She kept to herself in the farthest corner of the area, donning a winsome rose dress that barely clung to her shoulders, extra motifs and embroidery only adding to its hand-made charm. 

Her eyes suddenly wandered off of whatever had captured her interest, meeting his gaze as if she had felt it all along. And like the moon peeking behind puffy clouds, a tiny smile eased onto her lips. 

He blinked twice, a mix of awe and surprise, before sending a silent plea for her to be patient while he mingled with the crowd, per Gabriel's request. Naturally, he didn't expect anything less from the ravenette. She always waited for him.

_The blonde was mildly stunned when his father had called him to his office one dull afternoon, to inform him of the oncoming party he and a business partner would be hosting. Of course, it'd be based on fashion, the one title the Agreste Company held with an iron fist._

_Knowing the possible badgering he'd get, Adrien pushed away the untold consequences nonetheless, daring to ask if he could invite a friend._

_"One." The man stated, his voice chasing off any further debate. "Only one."_

Marinette loved fashion. He'd seen the sketches bedecked along the walls of her room, seen the way her pencil would skim across the paper in a frenzy matched by no other. It was intriguing to watch her delve into the hobby, the ebony catsuit allowing him greater access to the inner workings of her life. 

So it was no question that he'd chosen her.

"Adrien," He turned to meet the firm gaze of Nathalie, hands behind her back as if they were tied there. "Your father has agreed to let you visit your friend, under the condition that you maintain courtly and formal."

The boy's head dipped in a single nod, hoping Nathalie wouldn't discover the grin threatening to erupt on his lips. "...Understood."

And then he was ambling over to Marinette, expertly avoiding guests who tried to yield his progress to her—all while trying not to stumble over his own feet. 

Their eyes aligned once again, and the feeling that blossomed in his chest was like a breath of fresh air. Addicting, tranquil.

"Hey, Adrien." He caught her eyes briefly roving over the outlines of his tux, and while it wasn't as stunning as her apparel, he couldn't help but revel in the way she was checking him out.

"Hello, M'lady. Can't keep your eyes off me, can you?" His gentle teasing shook her from whatever reverie she had drowned in, and she met his smize with a glare, although the blush that painted her cheeks hindered its effect.

The light provided by the soirée worked magic on her features, accentuating details the blonde failed to notice at first look. 

Marinette must've taken some of the skies with her, for it delicately intertwined with her hair. The raven strands, usually tied up in pigtails, had now eased into a floral bun, daisies and pentas and other flowers he couldn't name rooted into the fibrils like they’d always belonged there.

Marinette cleared her throat and his eyes darted back down to hers, sapphires glinting exuberantly.

"Looks like you can't keep your eyes off me either." 

"It's an impossible feat, Princess," Adrien sighed dramatically, earning him a look that boiled with tacit threats. "I'm just naturally attracted to you."

"Stray."

"I'm sorry M'lady, repeat that again?"

His smirk reached the end of his cheeks as the low beginnings of a groan revved in Marinette's throat. _"...Dignified alley cat."_

"You know it." The blonde took her hand in his before she had time to react, lips brushing against the soft skin of her wrist. Adrien pulled away before she did, the warmth of her fingers slipping out of his covet grip. 

"I didn't come out here expecting to see all these stars tonight," Marinette whispered after a peaceful moment of silence. Her chin tilted upwards at the very thing that had prowled the edges of his mind, since the festivities first began.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." The ravenette must've heard the dreamy lilt in his tone, because she suddenly turned to him, expression shining in open affection.

"Do they remind you of anything?" 

The blonde peered at her for a few moments, wondering where this would lead. "Just of good times. It was fun to be out of the city for a while, just laying in the grass completely exposed to the stars."

There was a pause in their conversation, and Adrien could almost hear gears turning in her head.

"I can't bring you to a grassy field, or remove the buildings that might block our way, but...would you like to see the stars with me?"

His heart stopped in its erratic palpitations, seemingly as shocked as him. The boy would've said yes without a second thought, but a single issue remained highlighted in his head.

"Marinette...I'd love to go, but—my father. And Nathalie. What if they find out?"

The girl's visage softened, and one of her hands rose. Over his shoulder, past his neck, until her fingers finally curled to cup his cheek. Frail to her touch, Adrien leaned into her hand, the intimate gesture nearly tempting a purr to emerge from its hiding.

"We'll be back before they notice anything, okay? I won't let you get in trouble."

Adrien almost felt bad for asking. Of course Marinette had thought this through. The blonde was grateful that both her and Ladybug had been one and the same, the strategic problem-solver and the kindhearted girl all inhabiting one body.

Her gentle smile eased away the final tendrils of worry, and Adrien's gaze steadied on hers, mimicking her grin. 

"Lead the way, Bugaboo."

×•×•×•×•×•×•×

His stomach did helpless somersaults as her yoyo dragged them past shadowed buildings and barren city streets.

Chat Noir was completely used to traveling via his baton, but unacquainted with Ladybug's method of movement.

Gripping her body as tightly as she held his, viridescent irises dared to show behind sheathed eyelids. His lips parted in a gasp, and despite the wind pushing furiously at their faces, Adrien could vividly distinguish the sight that was Paris. 

Lights pinpricked the city through parted windows, each representing someone safely nestled in their home. Even though the day had grown dark, Paris was still flourishing, all though a bit quieter. 

The view reminded him of why he kept going as Chat. The responsibilities he held were endless, and since Adrien was only human, sometimes the effects of such a duty would throw itself over him like a weighted blanket. 

He couldn't forget the straining weeks of fatigue when Hawkmoth got particularly annoying, nor the bruises that riddled his body, both physically and mentally. It was enough to make any person consider quitting.

But when he looked over that city, seeing the lights, the people they protected all these years, he realized he couldn't give up being Chat. He wouldn't let Hawkmoth destroy everything he knew. 

They started descending faster than Adrien would've liked. Fingers dug into Ladybug's shoulder in spite as he faintly heard her giggle. 

"Calm down Adrien! It's not like you're gonna die." Her teasing was terribly blithe, and he could only deadpan at the lack of pity that he so _obviously_ needed.

"Keep saying that when I end up at the morgue." He mumbled bitterly, not relinquishing his grip even as Ladybug brought them upon a lofty rooftop.

"Adriennnn, you can let goooo," The ravenette sing-songed as she detransformed, a surge of pink energy replacing her suit with her formal apparel. 

"I don't want to."

"Well, you have to."

"Why?" Adrien would've loved to spend the night cradling her. 

"There are stars waiting to see you."

"Why look up at stars when there's already one in front of me?" Adrien's head settled on hers, a breathy huff tickling his collarbone as she crossed her arms at his stubbornness.

"Ugh." And then Marinette wiggled an arm out of his grasp, pushing his chin upwards so his eyes could meet the lights up above. 

And he couldn't lie to himself, they were heavenly. Adrien barely registered his grip loosen around Marinette, barely saw her step back and eye him with interest before following his gaze. 

Adrien was starstruck. Suddenly he was taken back to past times, buried memories resurfacing to accompany new ones. 

_He was with his mom, laying back against a blanket of grass. The vegetation prodded his cherubic features as he tried to get comfortable._

_"Mom?" He queried, turning to meet her moon-bathed face. "Why are we here?"_

_Emilie met his curious gaze, before chuckling at an expression he didn't know he was making._

_"To enjoy the sights, Adrien."_

_It was all she said. But the inquisitive young boy wanted to know more._

_"What sights?"_

_At his question Emilee leaned over on her side, propping up on one elbow as her other arm reached towards him, directing his face upwards._

_"Take a look and see."_

Adrien saw. Stars sprinkled the sky like snowflakes alighting on fresh ground. They were lights shining through darkness, always present even when unseen. It was a promise of new life after death, of warmth blossoming from the bitter cold. 

_"...It's beautiful, Mom."_

Marinette's arms wrapped around him, and the blonde briefly wondered why before he felt tears fondle his cheeks. 

Adrien found it funny, somehow. He was crying, and yet sadness wasn't the emotion that had wrapped itself around his heart. 

Hugging her back, he resumed his previous position, chin resting in the nest of her hair. Adrien's eyelids fluttered shut as a gentle revelation came to mind.

This was the same sky he'd been under all those years ago, the same one he watched with his mother. And even though she wasn't here with him, as long as he could look up and see those lights, their memories would rise like a phoenix anew. 

The stars danced above the two in silence, and Adrien couldn't help but wonder if his mother was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Made for the Birthday Team over on the Miraculous Amino)


End file.
